List of characters in C'mon Digimon
This is a list of characters from the Digimon one-shot C'mon Digimon: The capering monster BUN. Protagonists Kentarou Kamon is a classmate of Makoto Abe. When he was little, there was a fire due to a tossed away cigarette, and Kentarou's pet dog Bun died saving him from the flames. Kentarou received a scar from his dog's bite. Due to this event, Kentarou hates anyone who throws away lit cigarettes without regard for safety, and he pretends to hate animals because of his memories of Bun. When Makoto offers him a Dock for a Digimon, they get into an argument because Kentarou sees this as Makoto not caring for Digimon after its death, while Makoto counters that he remembers his Digimon and sees it as a hopeful that life can spring forth from death and that it's his job to nurture that new life. Understanding this but unable to concede, Kentarou leaves, but Makoto follows him after school, where Kentarou discovers an abandoned Dock. After seeing this, Makoto invites Kentarou to his home where he has a 3-D virtual monitor set up that lets him view and interact with the Digimon in the Dock, which attaches himself to Kentarou. The next day, Kentarou wants to give the Dock to Makoto but finds one of Shin'ichirou Jōsaki's trucks outside of his school. He arrives inside the truck just to see Hard Armor III's defeat to Shin'ichirou's in a Death Battle. Kentarou's Dock is destroyed as a result, and in his anger over his friend, Kentarou challenges Shin'ichirou to a battle. They agree to meet in ten days, and Kentarou begins to train his Digimon, which he names Bun. He deviates from Makoto's strict training regime as he grows close to Bun, and at the end of it all, he and Bun face Shin'ichirou and Deathmon. Deathmon's ability to shift into different "Death" forms of Digimon proves to be too much for Bun though, who is toyed with. Just as Bun is on the verge of losing, Shin'ichrou has Deathmon change into to evoke memories of the fire that took the dog Bun's life. The psychological warfare doesn't work on Kentarou, who instead finds himself invigorated by the reminder of his pet's courage, and he reveals his scar to all. He and Bun find a new strength together, and they manage to beat Deathmon. At the end of it all, it turns out that Bun is useless in regular battles, but Kentarou still plays Digimon with the other members of his class. Bun is a , a glitch Digimon who is unable to digivolve. Kentarou Kamon initially finds him, unnamed, in an abandoned Dock in the trash. After Makoto Abe takes Kentarou to his house and hooks the Dock to a 3-D Virtual Monitor, Kentarou names him Bun. Kentarou initially wants nothing to do with Bun, but after Makoto's Dock is destroyed by Shin'ichirou Jōsaki in a Death Battle, Kentarou trains Bun to fight Shin'ichirou's . He deviates from Makoto's strict training schedule in favor of bonding with his Digimon, and the two grow closer. Though he fights Deathmon, the power difference is too great, and Bun is toyed with. Shin'ichrou has Deathmon change into to evoke memories of the fire that took the Bun's namesake, Kentarou's old dog, life. The psychological warfare doesn't work, and instead Bun and Kentarou synchronize together and find a new strength, which allows Bun to defeat Deathmon. That strength seems to be a one-off thing, however—Bun is useless in regular battles, but he still participates in them. Attacks: *'Spinning Tail Cyclone': Rapidly spins tail to propel into an enemy. Makoto Abe is classmate of Kentarou Kamon. He is the best battler in his class, with his Greymon, Hard Armor III, which he is strictly raising to become a . Makoto loves raising Digimon because his home can't have pets. Makoto notices that Kentarou is one of the only boys in his class who doesn't play Digimon, so he offers one of his spare Docks to him. Kentarou rejects the gift and calls into question Makoto's decision to give away the Dock now that the Digimon inside was dead. Makoto rebuffs the attack by saying that even though his Digimon was dead, life begins anew in the Dock and it is his job to nurture that life. Though Kentarou leaves and his classmates claim that he hates animals, Makoto cannot leave it at that, so he follows Kentarou after school. When Kentarou discovers an abandoned Dock in the trash, Makoto invites him over to his house to interact with the Digimon inside using the 3-D virtual monitor his older brother developed. The next day, Makoto is challenged to a Death Battle by Shin'ichirou Jōsaki. Hard Armor III loses to , and his Dock, the Dock he was planning on raising Hard Armor IV in, is destroyed. Kentarou, angered by this display, challenges Shin'ichirou to a battle. They agree to fight in ten days, and so Makoto creates a training regime for Kentarou and his newly named Bun. He worries, however, when Kentarou deviates from the plan, and he loses heart when Deathmon, with its ability to change form, proves to be too much for Bun. Upon the reveal of Kentarou's past and his true feelings about Bun, Makoto suddenly understands his friend better. Kentarou and Bun then defeat Shin'ichirou and Deathmon, avenging Hard Armor III's loss, and showing Makoto that he needs to learn how to adjust his training plans for each Digimon's needs rather than relying on the same methods again and again. In the end, Makoto succeeds in getting Kentarou to play Digimon with the rest of their classmates, and though he worries that he has a contender for the top player in the class, Kentarou and Bun prove to be pretty much useless at regular battling. Hard Armor III is a Greymon partnered to Makoto Abe. It is the third generation Hard Armor for its Dock, and Makoto is training it strictly to become a . Hard Armor III is the strongest Digimon in Makoto's class, but it loses to Shin'ichirou Jōsaki's in a Death Battle, and its data is absorbed by Deathmon and its Dock, destroyed. Because it was so close to being a MetalGreymon, Deathmon is able to assume the form after absorbing it. Antagonists Shin'ichirou Jōsaki is the heir to the Jōsaki Electronic Engineering Institute. He is obsessed with obtaining the strongest Digimon and is developing his to be the best by absorbing the data from the strongest Digimon. Shin'ichirou challenges various people to Death Battles, where the loser's Digimon has its data absorbed and its Dock destroyed. He succeeds in winning against a Meramon in the beginning and sets his sights on Makoto Abe's Hard Armor III. Deathmon wins the battle, but the destruction of its Dock angers Kentarou Kamon into challenging him to a battle with his Bun. Shin'ichirou accepts, and they meet in ten days. By then, Shin'ichirou has completed Deathmon's new skill: the ability to change into various "Death" forms of Digimon. It manages to beat down Bun, and Shin'ichirou engages in psychological warfare by unveiling , created from Hard Armor III's remains. He then attempts to use Kentarou's past against him with , evoking memories of the fire that took his pet dog's life, but it backfires; Kentarou and Bun instead find the strength to defeat him and his Deathmon, and Shin'ichirou is handed his loss. ;Other appearances In Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01, when Taichi Yagami isn't allowed to enter the D-1 Grand Prix because Veedramon wasn't programmed in the game, a boy similar to Shin'ichirou tells him they can't have him playing with his trick monster. Deathmon Deathmon is Shin'ichirou Jōsaki's Digimon. Shin'ichirou is attempting to create strongest Digimon by feeding Deathmon the data of the foes it defeats, and it grows extremely strong, taking out a Meramon and then Makoto Abe's Hard Armor III. By the time it faces Kentarou Kamon and Bun, it has perfected its ability to take the "Death" forms of the Digimon it absorbed, even becoming Death MetalGreymon. Taking the form of Death Meramon to inflict psychological damage on Kentarou backfires though, and he is defeated by a newly resolved Bun. Deathmon's other forms: *'Death Airdramon': The "Death" form of Airdramon, capable of firing an energy arrow with "Death Arrow". *'Death Devimon': The "Death" form of Devimon, able to attack using an explosion from fist called "Death Knuckle". *'Death Tyranomon': The "Death" form of Tyrannomon, able to use "Death Beam" to fire a beam of energy from its mouth. *'Death MetalGreymon': The "Death" form of MetalGreymon (Virus). It is formed from the data of Hard Armor III, which was on the path to becoming a MetalGreymon at the time of its defeat. *'Death Meramon': The "Death" form of Meramon, with control over flames. It is used to evoke memories of Kentarou's pet's death in flames. File:CD 30 01.jpg|Death Airdramon File:CD 31 01.jpg|Death Devimon File:CD 31 02.jpg|Death Tyranomon File:CD 32 01.jpg|Death MetalGreymon File:CD 35 01.jpg|Death Meramon Category:Characters in C'mon Digimon